


The Dark I Know Well

by rxnanj



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: i dont know how to tag this, its a weird fic, just read it, lin is scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxnanj/pseuds/rxnanj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I honest to god dont know how do summarize this. Ok so Lin is tied up and he doesnt know how he got there.</p><p>Thats it thats literally all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark I Know Well

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i should warn you that there is a part w panic/anxiety attacks but it's not very detailed.  
> and i guess its a lowkey like lin is single/doesnt have a family au? like its written that lin doesnt have a wife. theres no other pairing, but its assumed that he lives alone
> 
> also, a general thing that everyone does: lin if youre reading this idk why you would be bc youre a busy guy, so thats weird. anyways i hope you dont judge me but whatever. also i hope this never happens to u bc its kinda freaky.
> 
> ok just a last little bit here,, i love the marks and i love the marks guy (#bless) and also, eliza deserved better.  
> Thank You And Enjoy.

Lin woke up, and for a split second, he thought that he’d overslept. After his eyes had adjusted, he realized that he couldn’t have, because it was dark. Almost too dark. He had a weird feeling at first, but shook it off.

Lin felt stiff, and tried stretching out his limbs but he couldn’t. All he could feel was the softness of his mattress beneath him. Other than that, he was numb. He tried listening for Tobillo, who usually slept at the foot of his bed, but there was no sound. It was unsettlingly quiet. He couldn’t hear the bustle of the city below, as he normally could from his bedroom.

With a sour feeling in his gut, he realized that he couldn’t even remember how he had gotten back to his house. The day before, he had been incredibly exhausted; even more-so than usual. It was a two-show day, and seemed like far too much to handle in his sleep deprived state. He made it through the day though, amazingly enough. Lin remembered walking out of the stage door, and walking a couple of blocks, but after that, everything was fuzzy.

He tried to look over at the digital clock on his night stand to the right of him, but he couldn’t move his head. He was probably stiff from sleeping. Whenever he was really exhausted, he slept through the night without moving much, and he really payed for it the following day. There was a reason he called himself Old Man Miranda. Lin laughed to himself at the joke.

It was then that he smelled it. The smoke. He tried sitting up to see where the smell was coming from, but he couldn’t. Suddenly, he grew frantic. This had happened before. One night, while Lin was writing Hamilton, he came home and tried to make himself dinner. Of course, he wasn’t sleeping much back then and fell asleep on the couch. Lin accidentally left the stove on. He woke up to fire alarms going off, and his pasta was burnt, but it wasn’t as bad as this. This wasn’t pasta burning smoke, this was real fire. As much as he tried, he couldn’t move. His heartrate was increasing rapidly and he was breathing heavily, nearly hyperventilating.

He couldn’t feel any heat like that from a fire, which was a relief, but he could smell it. Lin tried moving again, but every time he did, he could feel whatever was holding on to him tug back.

Kicking his legs and wiggling back and forth, he finally understood what was restraining him; ropes. Desperately, he pulled against them, hoping that with enough power, he could get them to break. The numbness in his limbs was slowly subsiding and he could feel where the ropes were rubbing his skin raw at his wrists and ankles. All Lin wanted to do was scream for help, but he was afraid.

Someone had to be here, in his apartment. Maybe a burglar had come in the middle of the night. There was no other possibility. Someone else had tied him here, obviously. With each passing moment, he freaked out even more. He was driving himself insane. A burglar had come into his home and tied him up and set the apartment on fire to erase the evidence.

Lin felt a silent tear run down his cheek and became furious. What the hell was he doing, crying at a time like this? He had to stay strong. This was ridiculous, he couldn’t act like a little kid. He was a man for Christs sake. Lin fought some more at the ropes, and didn’t stop until he felt a sharp pain in his thigh.

It felt like a needle had just pierced his skin and he cried out in pain. He had probably pulled a muscle. As soon as he let out the scream, a voice began singing. It was an unrecognizable voice, and it was coming from the far corner of his room. The person let out a dark chuckle and Lin could hear footsteps coming closer to his bed.

With all of the power left in him, Lin writhed around, pilling as hard as he could against the restraints. He was crying now, and a lot, but Lin didn’t let that stop him. He could feel himself getting weaker with every passing moment, but he knew he had to keep pushing through it. The ropes wouldn’t give at all and Lin felt helpless. The figure was approaching him, and in the dark room, Lin could barely make out the silhouette.

The person let out another laugh. They were mocking him. They knew Lin was trying as hard as he could, and they also knew that all of the fighting would do nothing for him. Lin’s breathing became labored. He was having a panic attack, and he felt his heart beating faster, faster. It was going to beat right out of his chest, he was sure of it. Seconds felt like hours and with each footstep coming closer, Lin was more and more terrified.

Lin used every ounce of his being to thrash around doing whatever he could to fight against the ropes. He couldn’t give up. He just couldn’t. He thought for a second that if he was going to die tonight, he at least had to die with some dignity.

Lin was certain that the rope burn had to be bad enough to make him bleed. Still, he never stopped fighting it. If anything, the pain motivated him even more. He was sobbing, and his lungs hurt because he was breathing so hard. The person was right in front of him now and he could make out a few of their features. He wanted to know who it was, but his tears were blurring his vision.

Time stood still for a few seconds. He locked eyes with them.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Lin choked out. His voice sounded gravely and broken. “ _No_ , oh my _god_.”

Out of nowhere, a light flashed on and with a shrill, blood curdling sound, Lin screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways, i told u it was weird. dont judge me. 
> 
> i wrote this in my humanities class and almost got in trouble for it so i hope u enjoyed it  
> ok i know it was a cliffhanger but if u know me, then youll know who it is supposed to be at the end that tied lin up. and if u dont know me, go meet me @elizahamliton on twitter.


End file.
